<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters by Catsonthehorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131882">Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsonthehorizon/pseuds/Catsonthehorizon'>Catsonthehorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Story, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Mystery, OC, OC's - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Searching, Story, Supernatural - Freeform, friends - Freeform, seeking, supernatural entities, supernatural stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsonthehorizon/pseuds/Catsonthehorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Esselodie goes to the city in search of a supernatural research sight she heard rumors about, she's searching for answers to the reason these strange entities have been following her for all her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friends - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Friendships - Relationship, group - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm Trinity, my friend convinced me to share one of my OC stories on here so that's what I'm doing lol, I'm basically kinda making it up as I go with a little bit of an idea of where I want to go so plz forgive me if there are any dumb plot holes. This is my first time ever writing any of my stories on anything so yay lol. Also I'm going to try and update this every Saturday at about 3, forgive me if I am not consistent, but I'll do my best, but overall I hope you enjoy my story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ugh" the girl sighed returning her attention to her texts. "Where are you, can you just come back, seriously" the text from her sister, Saralia was begging her to come home. 
  "No it's fine, I'm fine, don't worry I'll be back soon" she replied "gotta go my phone's about to die". The girl turned off her phone and looked around at the empty subway car of which consisted of a row of empty seats with only one man far from her sleeping on the bench, and metal walls. The subway car stopped and the girl got out of her seat and left the subway, she came up the stairs and saw it was dark and pouring rain.</p><p>
 
 "Gotta get to a hotel or something I guess" the girl thought. She crossed the road and started walking when she saw a black shadow in the distance, "shit" she stepped back wondering if she should try going the other way, but decided to continue forward, almost as soon as she took a step she was swarmed by multiple black entities of which origin the girl had no clue, one took the form of a human and picked her up, she slid her arms out of her hoodie and fell to the ground, getting her white knitted sweater and her pants covered in mud, but she didn't care, she tried to run but the entities came after her and tackled her to the ground. Unknown to the girl, another woman sat on top of a nearby building watching, she had just made the discovery that the entities she had been researching could change forms, but now she had to help the girl.</p><p>
 
 She grabbed her rifle and shot a special bullet, it hit the entities tackling the girl and they all vanished, the girl got up and continued to run, still she was too slow for the entities and was pushed up against the brick wall of a building by the entity that had taken the shape of a man, the girl struggled but couldn't get loose, but then she saw another entity, a blue one appear behind the black one, she smirked "bitch" she said to the entity holding onto her, it proceeded to scratch her across the right side of her face leaving 3 nasty gashes, but immediately after, the blue entity exploded causing all other entities in the area to disappear.</p><p>

 The girl slumped to the ground taking in what had happened, but then the other girl who had been watching came from the alley way beside her, " Hey, are you okay?". The girl sighed, "yes I'm fine, no I'm not on drugs, and yes I'm sober" " umm, I wasn't gonna ask any of that but okay haha" the girl replied " I'm Lucilla, I saw you sitting here and was wondering if you need any help" " oh, umm thanks, I guess if you know where any hotels are that would be great"</p><p>

 "sure, what's your name?" "Esselodie" the girl replied, she had long hair, down to her thighs, with a half ponytail tied together with a blue ribbon, she was wearing a dirtied white sweater with some black pants and cute ankle boots. "My car isn't that far down the road" Lucilla told Esselodie,  "follow me" the two walked a couple minutes down the road and got into the car "nice car" Esselodie said, "thanks"</p><p>

 "what do you work as?" She asked, "...umm just an office job" Lucilla replied hesitantly. "Oh, ok" Esselodie replied. They had been driving for a while now, Ess noticed they were nearing the outskirts of the city, "umm that's weird that a hotel would be so far away from the city" "yeah" Lucilla replied quietly, "don't worry, it's not much further" "that's not what I'm worried about anymore" Ess said under her breath. "There" Lucilla pointed out. There was a huge cement tunnel with a massive door that looked similar to a garages.</p><p>
"That's not a hotel, seriously just let me out I'll find my own way" Ess said with a slightly hurried voice "no no it's fine we're here, you're fine" Lucilla said trying to calm Ess.             
"Seriously what are you trying to do" Ess said with an aggressive tone "NOTHING, you're fine" Lucilla said almost pleading, the massive door opened and Lucilla drove into the tunnel and stopped at a voice box, "Lucilla, code 24116" two men came from a door on the right and opened the door to Esselodie's seat "If you could come with us ma'am" "No, I think I'm just gonna leave" Esselodie replied with a rude tone "Like I said, you're gonna be fine, we're just trying to help you"</p><p>

 "Should we use force ma'am" one if the men asked Lucilla" "If you must" Lucilla replied. With that, the two men tried grabbing Ess from the car, she unbuckled her seatbelt, which went flying at one of the men's face, "OUCH!" the man fell back and Ess took the chance to kick the other in the stomach, she knocked the air out of him. Esselodie jumped out of the car and started running, "WAIT!" Lucilla yelled "COME BACK" Lucilla jumped in her car and started driving, she couldn't see Esselodie any longer, Ess had run into the woods nearby, "jeez, can I catch a freaking break" just as she finished her sentence she felt as if something were staring at her, "oh come on" Ess complained annoyed. More of the entities came and started surrounding her, then she saw the lights of Lucilla's car by the road, Lucilla hopped out and ran towards Esselodie, but Ess was unable to go anywhere with the entities around her.</p><p> 

"Are you okay?" Lucilla asked "Just leave me alone" Ess yelled, "Seriously I swear I'm just trying to help you, I'm the person you came to the city looking for, your contact" "Wait seriously, why didn't you just tell me, I thought you were trying to kidnap me" "No, I'm so sorry, I'm dumb for not making that clear, how about we get rid of those things and you come back with me" "Get rid of those? Wait, can you see them?" "Yeah, I can" Lucilla replied "I've never found anyone else who can, I've always been called crazy because of them" Esselodie told Lucilla, Lucilla took a bottle from her pocket and threw it at the entities, just like the bullet they disappeared when the solution inside the bottle exploded, "they're a type of supernatural entity, we call them Mists, they're the most dangerous and common type of entity we see" Lucilla explained " Wait there are more types?" Ess asked "Yeah, they're annoying assholes, but let's get outta here" they started walking back to the car, before they left the woods Ess stopped and looked back, "something's coming, and I think I know what" she thought to herself "Hey, you coming?" Lucilla asked "Yeah" Ess replied as she headed towards Lucilla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monsters in Glass Cages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esselodie is taken to the research facility and is able to get cleaned up, she meets the manager of research in an awkward encounter, Noah learns a bit more about Esselodie's relationship with the Mists, while Esselodie learns of a new entity that she doesn't have a good feeling about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I originally did this on mobile and I fixed the formatting, but the thing didn't want to work, so my gf helped me and now I'm on a laptop and I'm fixing it. Jeez the trouble I go through for the ones I love. Well anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Monsters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woah" Esselodie gasped as the car entered the area, there was a bright sky with no clouds in sight and a huge pond sat to the right of the road, in front of them there was a huge building made of concrete</p>
<p>.
"It's pretty isn't it?" Lucilla asked "Pretty?, It's gorgeous" Esselodie replied. Lucilla chuckled at Esselodie's childlike wonder. Lucilla parked the car and the two got out.
"Well, here we are, I work as one of the researchers here" Lucilla explained</p>
<p>
"So the office job thing was a lie?" Esselodie asked</p>
<p>
"Yeah, sorry. But anyway, here's the gist, we study some very strange and paranormal stuff here so it can be very dangerous, there are rules here and I need you to follow them" Lucilla explained.</p>
<p>
"Ok I got it" Ess reassured Lucilla.</p>
<p>
The two started walking towards the entrance of the building as they continued to talk. </p>
<p>
  "So...where are you from" Lucilla asked</p>
<p>
  "Does it matter?" Ess replied</p>
<p>
  "No, not really, I was just curious I guess you don't have to tell me, we only just met after all, haha, sorry I'm being awkward" </p>
<p>
  "It's whatever, I'd just rather not talk about personal stuff is all". The two reached the doors to the facility and Lucilla opened it</p>
<p>
  "After you" Lucilla stretched out her hand to show the way inside. There were lots of scientists in lab coats staring at computers, and tablets, some walking around in a hurry.</p>
<p>
  "It's so chaotic in here" Ess remarked</p>
<p>
  "It's always like this, don't worry, everything is fine. Why don't I show you to the rooms and you can get cleaned up"</p>
<p> 
  "Huh, oh yeah, I forgot, I'm covered in mud haha" Ess shyly chuckled </p>
<p>
  "Uh umm anyway, follow me" Lucilla stammered. She led Esselodie to the rooms where the workers could stay overnight if needed, and showed Ess to a guest room. "You can shower, find new clothes, and rest, whatever you need. Oh also there's this thing" Lucilla pointed at a contraption that looked like a tablet built into the wall "it's an intercom of sorts, you can contact any room from this, such as the kitchen, you can ask for food and the staff will bring it up, it's great"</p>
<p> 
  "Umm, that's cool" Ess replied</p>
<p>
  "Well, take care, I'll be in the area you saw when we entered if you need me, I have some things to do, but I'll be back in a bit"</p>
<p>
  "Ok". Lucilla left the room leaving Ess alone with nothing but her thoughts. She decided she should take a shower.</p>
<p>
  Lucilla walked into an office, her manager, Noah Chase, the youngest manager to have worked at the facility, he was 18, was sitting at his desk staring at his tablet.</p>
<p>
  "Excuse me sir?" Lucilla tried getting his attention. "Sir?" Still nothing "SIR!?" she yelled, Noah jumped</p>
<p>
  "SHIT!!!....what the hell, you scared the crap outta me Luci" Noah said.</p>
<p>
  "Well, if you payed more attention I wouldn't have to scare you haha" Lucilla said with a playful tone. "Well, anyway I'm here because I brought someone who could be very useful in our research of the Mists, I've been with her for only a couple hours and I've already learned that there are blue Mists, and that they can change forms, I saw one that looked like the shadow of a man"</p>
<p>
 "Hang on, what happened?" Noah interrupted</p>
<p>
  "Umm, well, I was on patrol when I saw that there was an alert for paranormal activity nearby so I went to a building to scout the area, while I was doing that, this girl came and was attacked by the Mists, but then one turned into a man and grabbed her, she got out of it's grip and ran but was tackled, so I used a bullet to get rid of them, but they were back in seconds, then she was trapped against the wall by the human figure, I was just about to do something but then a blue one came and just exploded, then they were all gone, so I went down and asked if she was ok"</p>
<p>
  "Umm okay, that's a lot, well, did they kill the girl?"</p>
<p> 
  "Surprisingly no, they even surrounded her later too, it seems they like to mess with her, and they did hurt her, but they didn't kill her"</p>
<p>
  "She must've gotten lucky" Noah explained</p>
<p>
  "But I don't think so, I think there's a reason"</p>
<p>
  "What makes you say that?" Noah asked</p>
<p>
  "It's the way she handled them, it's like she is familiar with them"</p>
<p>
  "So where is she?"</p>
<p>
  "She's here, I put her in guest room 288"</p>
<p>
  "Ok, I'll go see her". With that Noah left the office and headed towards room 288. Noah knocked on the door...silence...he knocked again...still silence. "HELLO!?" he called out, and waited for a minute. "Ok I'm coming in" he warned. Noah opened the door to see Esselodie walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. </p>
<p>
  "Ah-" Esselodie's face turned red.</p>
<p>
  "I'M SO SORRY MA'AM!!" Noah turned away.</p>
<p>
  "Umm just give me a moment" Esselodie walked into the bathroom after grabbing a dress from the dresser, a moment later she came out. </p>
<p>
  "now, who are you?".</p>
<p>
  "Oh uhh, I'm Noah, the manager of research, I came to talk to you"</p>
<p>
  "Oh, ok, what about?"</p>
<p>
  "Well, I know you have some sort of relationship with the Mists, and I- well we were thinking, maybe you could help us out"</p>
<p>
  "How could I help you? You know way more about them than I do" </p>
<p>
  "Yes but the Mists have shown you abilities we've never seen them use before, and apparently you've seen blue Mists when no one else has ever seen them, this could be an incredible discovery, all because of you"</p>
<p>
  "Umm, wow, I uhh *sigh* I guess I can help, just tell me what to do"</p>
<p>
  "Here, follow me" Noah said. He led Ess towards research and into another room. </p>
<p>
  "What the hell" Esselodie said when she saw what was in front of her, it was a massive creature made of smoke similar to the Mists, but it wasn't one.</p>
<p> 
  "Do you think you could maybe communicate with it?" Noah asked</p>
<p>
  "What is that?" Esselodie ignored Noah's question</p>
<p>
  "It's what we call a Mista, we believe it's a massive amounts of Mists working together to create one whole body"</p>
<p>
  "There are no Mists in there though"</p>
<p>
  "How would you know that"</p>
<p> 
  "I don't know, I just usually can sense when they're nearby, there are none around" </p>
<p>
  "That's interesting, so I guess our theory is wrong"</p>
<p>
  "Well... nevermind" Esselodie looked away from the monster of smoke</p>
<p>
  "What is it?" Noah asked
  "Nothing, don't worry about it" Esselodie stepped away to leave the room feeling sick to her stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esselodie and Noah attempt to try and figure more about herself but fail due to unknown circumstances</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally figured out how to format, and I'm writing on a computer so I hope this chapter is easy to read, and as usual i hope you enjoy. Also merry Christmas, I decided I'd release the chapter a day early as a Christmas gift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esselodie had walked out of the room, still she had an uneasy feeling.</p><p>
  "Hey!! wait up" Noah hurried from the room to catch up with her. "Are you okay?". Ess ignored him and continued walking. "Usually when people see the Mista for the first time their reaction is a little strong but not that strong" Noah kept speaking "c'mon, is there something you saw that you're not telling me?" Noah asked with an almost pleading voice. Esselodie stopped and turned to face Noah.</p><p>
  "I...I don't know...there's just something that doesn't feel right about that thing"</p><p>
  "Well, it is dangerous" Noah replied</p><p>
  "Yes, but that's not what I mean. I don't know how to explain it" Esselodie struggled to figure out what to say next. Noah stared at her for a second, then tilted his head</p><p>
  "You really are strange, maybe you're not even human" Noah gave her a funny look</p><p>
  "Excuse me?" Esselodie said slightly annoyed "I can tell you that I am in fact a human being"</p><p>
  "How would you know that?" Noah questioned</p><p>
  "And how would you know if I weren't?" Esselodie fought back</p><p>
  "Simple, run a few tests" Noah replied</p><p>
  "You're really annoying, I can tell that you're just trying to find an excuse to do some stupid test. Just ask next time"</p><p>
  "Wait, so I can run some tests?" Noah asked excitedly </p><p>
  "Umm...I guess, I am kinda curious if you could figure something out"</p><p>
  "Great, follow me" Noah started running down the hall.</p><p>
  "Wait for me!" Esselodie shouted, she started running after Noah</p><p>
  Ess came down to the end of the long hallway and stopped. "Jeez, where did he go?" Ess walked forward and bumped into Lucilla.</p><p>
  "Oh, there you are, I was just looking for you but you weren't at your room"</p><p>
  "Uhh yeah, did you see Noah coming this way?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Yeah, he went that way" she pointed down the hall to their right "he was in a hurry but he seemed excited, I hope he wasn't testing the new drugs again"</p><p>
  "What, actually I don't think I want to know" Esselodie said "Well anyway I gotta go". She ran down the hallway to find Noah standing outside a door arguing with somebody.</p><p>
  "What in th-" Esselodie's thought was cut off when she heard Noah yelling for her</p><p>
  "ESSELODIE COME HERE AND TELL THIS RUDE ASSHOLE THAT WE NEED THE LAB". She walked over.</p><p>
  "What is happening over here?"</p><p>
  "Like I said: this guy won't let us use the lab" Noah explained, still slightly angry.</p><p>
  "Sir the lab has been booked already, It's for important testing" the man by the door explained. </p><p>
  "I ALSO HAVE IMPORTANT TESTING" Noah insisted "DID YOU FORGET I'M YOUR SUPERIOR"</p><p>
  "Jeez calm down Noah" Esselodie tried getting his attention but he was too busy fighting "we can just come back when the lab is free okay" </p><p>
  "Yeah listen to your friend here, she's making much more sense than you are right now...wait did you start testing the new drugs again?"</p><p>
  "What...NO I DIDN'T START TESTING THE NEW DRUGS AGAIN" Noah started yelling again.</p><p>
  "Jeez, am I gonna have to try these drugs out for myself?" Ess wondered as the two guys fought. She grabbed Noah's shoulders and started pulling him away from the door.</p><p>
  "Hey we're all done here c'mon lets go" a voice inside the lab came calling out. Then a couple scientists came walking out. "Oh, hey Noah, here to use the lab?" the same voice asked, it was a woman who looked about 30 with long black hair tied in a low ponytail and a white lab coat covering her black t-shirt and grey leggings.</p><p> 
  "Oh, hi aunt Ann" Noah greeted her "We're here to run some tests that's all"</p><p>
  "Oh? What kind?" Ann asked</p><p>
  "Eh nothing too interesting, don't worry about it" Noah took Ess into the lab and shut the door behind them</p><p>
  "who was that?" Ess asked</p><p>
  "Just my aunt, she drives me crazy, she's so nosy and always tries to one up me. she thinks she is better but there's a reason I'm the manager and she's not" Noah complained "Well anyway, let's get to it shall we" He took some blood samples.</p><p>
  "So, what exactly are you gonna do?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Some science-y stuff" Noah replied "I'm kidding, really all I can do is take some blood samples and put them in this machine" he pointed at a small contraption on the counter in front of him " It analyzes your blood and tells me information such as if you've been effected by any paranormal stuff recently, it also tells me the normal stuff like blood type too though" </p><p>
  "Oh ok, that's cool I guess" Esselodie looked around the room staring at all kinds of machines she had never seen or heard of. "This place must have the most advanced technology known"</p><p>
  "You've noticed"</p><p> 
  "mhm, So... how young are you? If that's ok to ask" </p><p>
  "It's cool, I'm 18, I am also the youngest manager to ever work here, well, I'm also the youngest employee. But that's because this is kind of the family business, my father is the CEO soo" just then the machine beeped alerting them that it was done, Noah looked at the report that was printed. "What the hell..."</p><p>
  "What, what is it?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "I...I don't know... it's just...blurred"</p><p>
  "What do you mean blurred?" Ess got up and grabbed the paper "What the, it looks like someone scribbled all over the paper with ink" </p><p>
  "What does it mean though?" Noah wondered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esselodie and Noah decide to go to set out to her biological parent's home in order to ask them if they know anything that could help towards finding out anything about why the Mists follow Esselodie. The two have an interesting talk about the Mists behavior with Ess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess I should mention that this story takes place in the year 2033, and Sylvic is a fictional company I made up that I use as a clothing brand mostly, but I also use it for literally anything that needs a brand, I just think it's funny, their like a jack of all trades, Oh and also the place they're in is called Erisk City, but yeah I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not sure what it means" Noah said staring at the blurry paper, "maybe it just malfunctioned? Or it uumm I don't know needs new ink" Noah tried coming up with an answer. "Who are your parents?"</p><p>
  "Biological or...?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "You're adopted?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Yeah, I was put up for adoption at about age 5 and was adopted only after a couple months. I don't remember my biological family or really anything under the age of 7"</p><p>
  "Well I guess we're gonna have to go find your biological parents then" 
  "Wait what, how?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Here follow me, we have a device that allows us to find the address of anyone we've logged, we have everyone in the city and a few in some other places of the world" Noah explained walking towards the exit of the room. They headed down the hall to another room that had a big highly advanced computer in it. "Here we are" Noah said "so what're your parent's names, biological I mean".</p><p>
  "Oh, umm I~ don't know..."</p><p>
  "Oh, umm...what if we call your adoptive parents and ask?" Noah suggested</p><p>
  "That works I guess, but one problem" Esselodie paused, Noah gave her a confused look "My phone's dead"</p><p>
  "Ugghh, okay~ you can use mine" Noah handed his phone to Esselodie, she dialed her mother's number and held the phone to her ear, her anxiety growing as she heard each ring.</p><p>
  "Hello" Esselodie didn't say anything "Hello?"</p><p>
  "Say something" Noah whispered aggressively</p><p>
  "Uuhh, hi" Noah facepalmed</p><p>
  "Hello who is this?" the woman, Jannette asked</p><p>
  "Ah It's Esselodie"</p><p> 
  "Goodness child are you ok? Are you safe Ess? Your sister told me you went to Erisk City, I'm so worried about you, maybe you should come home" the woman was clearly concerned for her child.</p><p>
  "Yes yes everything's fine, I came to the city because...umm, I'm looking for work, yeah It's just y'know I'm 19 now so I can't live at home forever and stuff haha" she was desperately trying to give an excuse, "But anyway I need the names of my biological parents for my umm resume"</p><p>
  "Oh, really? I never needed to put anything related to my parents on my resume"</p><p> 
  "Oh haha that's weird" Esselodie looked like she was about to go crazy while Noah had a concerned look on his face.
  "Well yeah I'm in a bit of a hurry so yeah cold I get those names please?"</p><p>
  "Oh, yeah sure, umm your mother's name is Tonnah Greyson and your father is ah what was it... oh It's Danian Greyson.</p><p> 
  "Great, thanks mom"</p><p>
  "No problem. But uhh before you go, call me back later, we should talk about the whole leaving without telling anyone thing hmm"</p><p>
  "Oh ehe yeah...bye though" esselodie replied
  "By-" Esselodie hung up the phone and handed it back to Noah.</p><p>
  "Well that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen" Noah said "I have second-hand embarrassment now, do you not talk to her a lot?"</p><p>
  "No, we do talk a lot It's just that I know she's pissed so I was terrified she was gonna start screaming"</p><p>
  "Huh, well anyway what're their names?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Tonnah and Danien Greyson"</p><p>
  "Great, they're right here in the city, let's get going" Noah started to leave the room.</p><p>
  "Hey wait, what're you even gonna do when you talk to them?" Esselodie asked </p><p>
  "Well I'm gonna ask if anything happened when you were young that was out of the ordinary, I also noticed that they both had some scars, I'm gonna ask about that too, it might have something to do with the Mists, oh maybe this could be some sort of ancient curse that has been passed through the family"</p><p>
  "You believe that kind of stuff?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "No I'm just kidding" Noah said "But anyway lets get going". They headed out the room and left the building. Noah led Esselodie toward a silver mustang.</p><p>
  "Woah, is that your car?' Esselodie asked slightly impressed.</p><p>
  "Why yes it is ma'am, it's Sylvic's newest model" Noah said opening the passenger side door. Esselodie got into the car, then heard someone yelling, she looked towards the entrance and saw Lucilla running towards them shouting Noah's name.</p><p>
  "Noah, hey, where are you two going?"</p><p>
  "Oh we were just about to go to Esselodie's parent's house, I mean her biological parent's house" Noah explained</p><p>
  "Why's that?" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  "For research and stuff"</p><p>
  "Oohh ok I get it, well you two best get over there then"</p><p>
  "Yeah that's what we were about to do" Noah said sounding annoyed</p><p>
  "Oh jeez" Lucilla turned her attention toward Esselodie "He gets quite the temper when something is keeping him from his research so I guess we shouldn't hold him up any longer" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "We?" Esselodie had a confused look, Lucilla chuckled and walked away</p><p>
  "Uhh don't worry about her she just likes to annoy people Noah said getting into and starting the car" They drove out of the tunnel and towards the city "It's not too long of a ride thankfully" Noah said</p><p>
  "Why is knowledge of the supernatural so hidden?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Umm well I guess it's so people don't have to live in fear y'know, people don't know that the glowing thing in their closet is actually some monster's eyes instead they think it's an old toy or anything like that, they can easily excuse that creepy stuff"</p><p>
  "Hm, wish I had that luxury"</p><p>
  "Well, I wouldn't say that it's a luxury not knowing, if anything I would probably be more scared" Noah replied</p><p>
  "I don't know, I guess you can say that because you don't have any of these Mists attacking you when you're trying to sleep" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Yeah, I guess that's a luxury everyone but you has"</p><p> 
  "Ah-" Esselodie shot Noah a look</p><p>
  "What it's the truth" Noah said. Esselodie sighed</p><p>
  "Yeah, I guess you're right" She looked out towards the woods. Noah immediately felt her tense up</p><p>
  "What is it?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Just some of those ASSHOLES staring at me" she shouted</p><p>
  "Really? I didn't see them" Noah said "Do they always hang around you?"</p><p>
  "Not always, but they do randomly decide to just follow me around and stare at me, I hate it, I feel like I can't turn my back to them"</p><p>
  "Oh, I'm sorry" Noah said</p><p>
  "What for? It's not like you're making them do it" Esselodie slid down further into her seat</p><p>
  "Uh y'know just...I don't know, I just know that I really do want to help you, you shouldn't have to suffer because of them"</p><p>
  "Yeah..." Esselodie looked down at the floor and sat quietly for the rest of the ride</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah and Esselodie meet Ess' biological mother, it doesn't go very well at first but they do get a lead that will take them quite far</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love it when people leave comments about anything so please feel free to tell me your thoughts and feelings, I'd love to hear if anyone has any ships maybe, there probably aren't any though lol, not many characters have appeared so far, anyway I hope you enjoy ((・▽・)). I'm so sorry the chapter is an hour late I was busy and we got home later than I though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car pulled up to the curb and the two got out, they approached the door and Esselodie stood there, nervous she tried to bring herself to knock but could only stand and stare at the door</p><p>
  "You ok?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Yeah, just...just a little scared"</p><p>
  "A little huh" Noah chuckled "How about if I knock"</p><p>
  "Uahh no no I got it" she stared at the door</p><p>
  "Mhm"</p><p>
  "It's...It's just that I'm scared that they won't want to talk or something, like maybe there's a reason they gave me up" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Well, I guess we can't entirely be sure but we gotta try, you could be wrong"
</p><p>
  "I hope so" after staring at the door for another minute she got up the courage to knock. She waited anxiously until an older lady with blonde hair, a worn hoodie, and grey jeans opened the door, she looked upset</p><p>
  "Hello, who are you?" she said with a grumpy attitude</p><p>
  "Hi ma'am, we're looking for a Tonnah and a Danien Greyson, so are you Tonnah?" Noah asked already knowing the woman he was speaking to was indeed Tonnah</p><p>
  "Yeah I'm Tonnah, now answer my question. Who are you?"</p><p>
  "I'm Noah, and this my friend Esselodie, she's your biological daughter, we came here to ask a couple questions relating to you"</p><p>
  "Es- Esselodie? No way, you two need to leave now, judging by those cuts on your face whatever it is is still with you" Tonnah leaned in closer to Noah "If I were you, I wouldn't want to be near that...thing" she stood up properly again "Damn thing is the spawn of the devil I tell you" Tonnah gave Esselodie a harsh look. Esselodie looked at the ground</p><p>
  "Hey, don't you dare talk about Ess like that" Noah said with a slightly aggressive voice</p><p>
  "I'll say whatever I please kid now scram" Tonnah was trying to head back into the building</p><p>
  "Hang on one sec lady, we still have some questions for you" Noah said stepping towards Tonnah</p><p>
  "What, what do you want?"</p><p>
  "You seem to know that something is up with her, have you ever experienced these black entities hanging around or even attacking you?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "That's ridiculous, no I have never experienced that, but whenever I was around that thing I would be attacked by thin air, the thing must be cursed"</p><p>
  "SERIOUSLY! CALL HER A THING AGAIN AND-" Noah was interrupted</p><p>
  "And you'll what?" Esselodie decided to speak up</p><p>
  "Stop it, we just want to know if anyone in the biological family has ever had any similar experiences then we'll be gone and you'll never have to see us again ok"</p><p>
  "Uh-" Tonnah stopped and looked at Esselodie "My mother once told me that she could see little black entities that floated around her, but she said they wouldn't ever hurt her, they protected her" Esselodie looked Tonnah in the eyes</p><p>
  "There are blue ones that protect me from the black ones sometimes, but not often"</p><p>
  "So, where does your mother live then?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "In Alaska" Tonnah answered</p><p>
  "Alaska?" Noah looked confused</p><p>
  "She loves the cold, and somehow she still seems so young, she doesn't look any older than 40" Tonnah explained "her name's Lisa Greyson, good luck finding her" Tonnah walked inside and closed the door behind her. Esselodie looked towards the car</p><p>
  "You ok?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Looks like I was right...but at least we got somewhat of an answer" Noah sighed</p><p>
  "Yeah" he started walking to the car, he stopped and looked back at her, looks like we're going to Alaska"</p><p>
  "Wait, really?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Of course, we'll travel the entire planet for the answer if we have to" For the first time, Noah got to see a real smile on Esselodie's face</p><p>"Wait, she didn't say where in Alaska though" Esselodie realized. Just then the door to the building opened and Tonnah came out carrying a box, she handed it to Esselodie looking more sad than angry now</p><p>
  "What's this?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "You might have an easier time tracking Lisa down with some of these, and you might be able to learn more about her, there's some stuff like cards with her address and some of her old diaries in there"</p><p>
  "Uh th-thanks" Esselodie looked nervous again. Tonnah put her hand on Esselodie's forehead and pushed her hair out of the way, she leaned her head against hers.</p><p>
  "I'm sorry Ess, I'm a horrible person for doing that to you, good luck, and come visit me...if you want" she turned and went into the building, she watched the two get in the car and waited until they drove away, Tonnah looked at the ground "How could I have abandoned her?" A man came down the stairs behind her</p><p>
  "Who was that at the door?" Danien asked</p><p>
  "Our daughter"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New threats?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah explains to Lucilla about how they have to go to Alaska, they start packing after an accidental punch in the face to Noah and some dumb bickering between childhood friends Lucilla and Noah. Esselodie runs off and finds herself cornered, by who? Read more to find out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are curious of what the characters look like and of anything else extra you can find that on my Instagram, I'm not asking you to follow me or anything but I figured it might make the story more enjoyable for people who can visualize the characters better, or maybe you might already have an idea of how you think they look and that's just fine. Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT! ALASKA?" Lucilla was surprised, the three were sitting in a break room together, Esselodie was sitting on the chair next to the couch Lucilla was on, while Noah was standing in front of her</p><p>
  "Yep, we've gotta prepare for a trip to Alaska" Noah answered putting his hands on his hips</p><p>
  "Remind me why again" Lucilla leaned her arms on her thighs</p><p>
  "Oh c'mon, this is what, the third time I've explained it to you" Noah complained, he stepped back in annoyance</p><p>
  "Fourth" Esselodie chimed in</p><p>
  "Ok, we have to go to Alaska because we need to find Esselodie's mother's mother in ord-"</p><p>
  "Her biological mother's mother right?" Lucilla interrupted</p><p>
  "*Sigh* yes, uh ok yeah we have to find her in order to maybe learn more about why the Mists follow Esselodie and all that...mhm so let's get started" they all sat there for a moment</p><p>
  "Uh what are doing?" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Oh jeez" Noah grumbled and left the room</p><p>
  "Uum so do you understand everything?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Haha yeah I do, I was mostly messing with Noah"</p><p>
  "Oh, for co-workers you guys are really close"</p><p>
  "Yeah, that's because we've grown up together, my mom is the second head of research with Noah being the first so we've always been around each other" Lucilla explained</p><p>
  "Wait why are there two heads?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Oh yeah there are two heads of each division so the workload is split between the two people. Oh fun fact: My dad is actually head of the combat division and some lady I don't know is the second"</p><p>
  "So you're in both research and combat?"</p><p>
  "Yep, well anyway Noah's gonna get upset if he finds we've only been chatting instead f getting ready" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "He's a real hothead isn't he"</p><p>
  "That he is" Lucilla said as she headed out the room "Meet me in room 540 when you're ready". Esselodie looked around the room</p><p>
  "Alone again" she thought "I just realized I don't actually have anything to pack" just then a voice Esselodie had never heard spoke</p><p>
  "You will meet your end in darkness" Esselodie quickly turned around, shocked she looked around</p><p>
  "What in the, who was that, what did they mean?" tons of questions ran threw Esselodie's head when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and punched whoever it was in the face, Noah landed on the ground and looked at Ess with a now bloody nose. Esselodie gasped</p><p>
  "Oh my god are you ok?" she asked Noah extending her hand to help him up</p><p>
  "Um kinda, hang on, nope I'm kinda dizzy" he tried standing but fell on the ground in defeat "You hit hard"</p><p>
  "I- I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry"</p><p>
  "Well, I came here..." he paused "To tell you that...you don't have stuff to bring, so I'm proposing we take you shopping first" Noah slowly made his way to the napkins</p><p>
  "Uum no it's fine, uum is there an infirmary or something here?"</p><p>
  "No no it's fine let's go"</p><p>
  "Ok fine whatever, just let's make sure you don't have a concussion first" Noah and Esselodie headed to the infirmary where he was given a bag of ice and instructions to be more careful next time. Next they went up to Lucilla's room, Noah knocked "Let's wait for an answer before we walk in ok" Esselodie said, Noah looked away</p><p>
  "Haha yeaahh, sorry about that"</p><p>
  "COME IN" Lucilla shouted from her room. The two walked in. "So Esselodie, I realized you didn't bring anything with you to the city"</p><p>
  "Um yeah, I snuck away in a hurry so I couldn't grab anything"</p><p>
  "Ok so I guess that means shopping, oh my god with me as your personal fashion advisor you are gonna look amazing"</p><p>
  "Oh no It's fine, Noah already brought up the idea but really you're already doing so much for me and I don't even have the money to buy anything, I spent it all on the way here"</p><p>
  "Oh don't worry about the money, trust me we've got plenty, we are funded by the government after all, pretty well too. So we've got everything covered"</p><p>
  "You really want to take her shopping don't you?" Noah said</p><p>
  "well duh, look at her, she's literally perfect for expensive clothes" Lucilla pointed towards Ess</p><p>
  "Wait what's that supposed to mean" Esselodie asked a bit nervous</p><p>
  "*sigh* she likes to basically play dress up, especially with the pretty people" Noah said annoyed</p><p>
  "Hey what's your problem?" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  "What do you mean?" Noah asked. Esselodie was standing awkwardly while the two fought</p><p>
  "You're acting all annoyed now" Lucilla raised her voice</p><p>
  "Because you're acting like she's just some doll you get to dress up" Noah also started raising his voice</p><p>
  "NO I'M NOT" Lucilla yelled</p><p>
  "Oh boy" Esselodie thought, they kept yelling at each other not noticing Ess who was slowly making her way out of the room, one he was out she took a deep breath and ran towards the exit of the building, while running she bumped into a man, he was tall with a red velvet suit with slicked back blond hair, he looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" the man looked at her with cold blue eyes</p><p>
  "Who are you?" he asked</p><p>
  "Uh I'm Esselodie"</p><p>
  "And what do you do here, Esselodie?"</p><p>
  "Oh, I don't work  here, I just know Lucilla and Noah, they're helping me with something"</p><p>
  "You're not supposed to be here if you're not an employee, why did Noah bring you here?"</p><p>
  "Uh, It's fine I was actually just leaving anyway"</p><p>
  "You didn't answer my question, and either way, I thought Noah was helping you with something, why would you be leaving?"</p><p>
  "ESSELODIE!!" Noah came running down the hall "What're you- uh hi dad, why are you here?" he asked</p><p>
  "Noah, why would you bring someone here? You know it's a breach of security"</p><p>

  "Oh, uum, sorry I just, I know she can help us a lot with our research" Noah explained</p><p>
  "And how can she help us anymore than any other of our employees?" The man loomed over the two creating an uneasy feeling for the both of them</p><p>
  "HEEYYY SIIIIR" Lucilla came down the hall and started talking to the now angry man, "It's been a while since you've come from your office, what's the special occasion?" Noh's father went to talk but Lucilla kept speaking "Oh I see you've met our friend Esselodie here, yeah she's great, oh guess what, we've known her for only half a day by now yet she has taught us so much about the Mists, like uum what was it, oh yeah ther-" Noah's father finally interrupted</p><p>
  "Ok ok I get it fine she can stay" he gave up on trying to kick her out</p><p>
  "Wait dad, one more thing. We need to go to Alaska for some research, could we maybe talk about a budget?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Hmm" he thought for a second "meet me in my office and we can talk" the two walked off together. When the two left their sight Lucilla turned to Ess</p><p>
  "You ok?" she asked</p><p>
  "Um yeah" she nervously laughed "Jeez he scared me so much I'm shaking a bit"</p><p>
  "Yeah that was Dikk Chase, he's Noah's father and the CEO here"</p><p>"Oh, yeah I figured he would be some important guy, I think Noah did mention his father being the CEO once, but I'm not sure"</p><p>
  "Well, anyway why don't we go wait outside for Noah, then we're going shopping" Lucilla said with a smirk, Esselodie gave a defeated sigh</p><p>
  "Fine"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Boarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three head to the airport and Esselodie's anxiety gets the best of her when they need to board the plane</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized that I mentioned looking at my Instagram but I didn't even mention what my name was, I did write it in my bio but I really thought I wrote it in my notes for the last chapter so I do apologize for that https://www.instagram.com/catonthehorizon/ here is the link I do hope it works when you click on it, it seems whenever I give links they don't work. Also I noticed it says 30 people have at least looked at my story and that makes me incredibly happy, I'm so glad people seem interested so thank you, but other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter. Ok so my sister helped me and the link works if you hold it or highlight it depending on what you're on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esselodie woke up, she had been tired from the previous night, after she ran into Noah's father Lucilla took her shopping, they had been out all night, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Esselodie, you awake?" It was Lucilla "Noah and I are ready, we've gotta get to the airport"</p><p>
  "Oh shoot" Esselodie jumped out of the bed "Uh I'm coming" she shouted, she proceeded to get dressed, grabbed her stuff and opened the door.</p><p>
  "Haha how tired were you last night? It's already one o'clock"</p><p>
  "Oh is it ha" she scratched her head and looked down a bit, Luci gave a small smile</p><p>
  "C'mon lets go, Noah's in the car already" Esselodie nodded her head and followed Lucilla outside, they both got into the car</p><p>
  "Good afternoon" Noah smiled</p><p>
  "Hey" Esselodie replied, Noah started driving, they all sat silent for a moment "I wonder what it's like in Alaska" Esselodie wondered</p><p>
  "Hmm well it's probably cold" Lucilla answered</p><p>
  "Duh" Noah chuckled. The car left the tunnel and they reached the woods, it was lightly sprinkling</p><p>
  "How far is the airport from here?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "About five minutes" Noah answered " Hmm I'm curious, have you ever been on a plane?"</p><p>
  "No never, I'm kinda nervous"</p><p>
  "Oh everything will be fine, what's there to worry about?" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that the Mists might do something to bring the plane down"</p><p>
  "I don't think they'll do that, in fact I think I can promise they won't"</p><p>
  "What makes you say that?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "I've noticed that the Mists only attack Esselodie, but they don't do anything that might kill her, so they would never mess with the plane" Lucilla explained</p><p>
  "Do they have a reputation for killing people? I know you said they're the most dangerous" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Yes they do, they've taken out many of our most skilled fighters" Lucilla answered</p><p>
  Esselodie moved up in her seat and looked at Lucilla "Do you actively search for and attack these things?"</p><p>
  "Sometimes yeah, but most of the time they come to us" Lucilla answered</p><p>
  Esselodie leaned back and sighed, she sat silently and thought to herself while Noah and Lucilla continued to talk "Are they using me for their research, why would they actually want to help me?" she looked out the window and gave a hateful look to one of the Mists staring at her from behind the trees, once it noticed her it disappeared</p><p>
  "Hey Ess you good?" Lucilla leaned towards her, she jumped a little and quickly turned to face Lucilla</p><p>
  "Ess?" Esselodie repeated the name</p><p>
  "Yeah, I think it's a cute little name don't you?"</p><p>
  "Uhh yeah, my family calls me that" she gave a shy chuckle</p><p>
  "Oh, well if you don't want me to call you that..."</p><p>
  "No no It's fine, I really don't care"</p><p>
  "Oh ok then, hey look, It's the airport" Lucilla pointed at the building, Noah found a parking space and they all grabbed their stuff from the trunk, they proceeded to walk into the airport. They went through security and sat down</p><p>
  Esselodie was shifting in the chair "You ok?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Huh, oh uh yeah I'm fine, still nervous"</p><p>
  "You are such an anxious person" Lucilla pointed out</p><p>
  "What, are you a doctor now?"</p><p>
  "Well, I do have a little bit of training in the medical field" </p><p>
  "Jeez, so combat, research, and medical" </p><p>
  "Mhm"</p><p>
  "Yeah Luci is sorta a jack of all trades type person" Noah said. The call for people boarding the plane to Alaska was made, Noah and Lucilla stood up, Noah looked at Ess "C'mon, It'll be ok"</p><p>
  "Uhh ok, just give me a sec" she said with a shaky voice, she took a deep breath and stood up, they walked to the gate and waited for their turn for their tickets to be scanned. Esselodie was shuffling back and forth</p><p>
  Lucilla looked at her "What are you doing?"</p><p>
  "It's my nervous dance" Ess replied with a still shaky voice "It helps"</p><p>
  "Ok, don't let me stop you" They handed their tickets to the man scanning them, he let them pass so they could board the plane but Esselodie stopped, Noah and Lucilla looked back "Uh"</p><p>
  Noah walked to Lucilla and whispered "What do we do?"</p><p>
  Lucilla looked at him "I don't know I've never dealt with someone who has anxiety" Noah walked to Ess</p><p>
  "Hey, I understand you're nervous and can't really do anything about it but we've gotta get moving"</p><p>
  "I can't move" Esselodie replied</p><p>
  "Like can't"</p><p>
  "Can't, like at all"</p><p>
  "You're that nervous?"</p><p>
  "Yes"</p><p>
  "What if I carry you?"</p><p>
  "N-NO" she then ran onto the plane and collapsed in her seat, Noah and Lucilla followed behind her</p><p>
  "Huh, well whatever you did worked" Lucilla chuckled</p><p>
  "Guess so...uh...did she pass out?"</p><p>
  "I think she did" Lucilla looked at Ess, the two sat back in their seats and Noah pulled out a book</p><p>
  "Guess this is gonna be an awful boring ride"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Long Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three have a bit of an eventful plane ride but do safely reach Alaska, they arrive early and look for a place to stay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I see that the number of reads has gone up to 35 already and I just really want to express how happy I am because of that, I know I mentioned it in the last chapter but seriously thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah sighed, he was reading a paper about Mists that one of the scientists wrote. "Didn't Sheryl give you that report like two weeks ago?" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  "Yeah, I just never got to reading it so I figured now would be a good time, and I might find something useful" he sounded tired, they had been on the plane for at least three hours</p><p>
  "Have you actually found anything yet?" she asked</p><p>
  Noah sighed again "No, nothing yet" he sounded annoyed</p><p>
  "So I know why I'm helping Esselodie but why are you?"</p><p>
  "Wha-...why are you interrogating me out of nowhere? I'm doing it because I genuinely want to, and because it might help us learn about the Mists and maybe some other things too". Esselodie started to wake up</p><p>
  "Eugh my throats all dry"</p><p>
  "I have some water, the flight attendant gave it to me but I haven't touched it" he handed her the water</p><p>
  "Thanks"</p><p>
  "No problem, so are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine" she replied</p><p>
  "So I was wondering if you could tell me about some past experiences with the Mists?"</p><p>
  "Uh sure, I guess I should tell you that for as long as I can remember they've been just hanging around and sometimes attack me, but one day when I was about seven I think, a blue Mist appeared when one knocked me on the ground, then the blue Mist made a loud shreek and exploded, then all of them were gone, so occasionally that happens, I don't get it, why do they do that? I just want to know" she paused for a second "I'm willing do die if it means I'll get answers"</p><p>
  "Well, you're clearly special in some sort of way, I just don't know why...yet"</p><p>
  "Uh is that in a good or bad way?" she asked</p><p>
  "Uum, I wish I knew" he gave a little awkward chuckle "Uh you're special to me"</p><p>
  "...Uh" Esselodie stood up and got into the aisle "I'll be right back"</p><p>
  "Pfft" Lucilla was trying not to but she burst out laughing anyway "Nice going smooth guy, you totally freaked her out"</p><p>
  "Uhh I didn't mean...Ugh" he put his face in his hands in embarrassment</p><p>
  "So it seems to me that somebody has a crush"</p><p>
  Noah lifted his head from his hands to reveal his face was quite red "I- uhh NO I DON"T"</p><p>
  "Haha you should see your face, I'm dead haha</p><p>Noah sighed "Fine maybe I do kinda like her a bit, um do you think she might like me too?" Noah asked a bit shy</p><p>
  "I dunno man I'm not a mind reader" Lucilla replied</p><p>
  "Wow, thanks you're super helpful"</p><p>
  "Any time"</p><p>Noah sighed "Fine then if you're so good why don't you tell me how to talk to her"</p><p>
  "Hey I never said I was any good but I do know how to not freak anyone out" Lucilla was practically taunting Noah now. Esselodie came speed walking back with a tense look on her face</p><p>
  Noah stood up looking concerned "Everything ok" he asked</p><p>
  "Um no" she answered</p><p>
  Lucilla stood up too "What happened?"</p><p>
  "Just umm follow me" she led them to the back of the plane where a flight attendant was on the ground unconscious</p><p>
  Lucilla gasped "IS SHE DEA-" Noah slapped his hand over her mouth so no one would hear her yelling</p><p>
  "Shhh" he aggressively shushed her, he then turned to Esselodie with his hand still over Lucilla's mouth and asked "What happened"</p><p>
  "I was waiting in line for the bathroom when she came back, then a Mist appeared right in front of her, she got so scared she passed out and I don't know what to do, I told you guys something was gonna happen"</p><p>
  "Uum ok, let's see how about-" Lucilla pulled Noah's hand from her face</p><p>
  "Is someone else in the bathroom right now?"</p><p>
  Esselodie gasped and threw herself at the door holding it shut, a man inside the bathroom was just about to leave when he realized the door wouldn't open "HEY, HELLO...THE DOOR IS STUCK"</p><p>
  With a frantic voice Esselodie yelled "HANG ON SIR WE'RE DOING WHATEVER WE CAN"</p><p>
  "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON IS THIS SOME KIND OF PRANK? WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY, LET ME OUT NOW" The man started banging on the door an yelling for help</p><p>
  "Oh no" Lucilla helped Esselodie hold the door while Noah shoved the flight attendant into a closet</p><p>
  "Ok guys let him out" Noah said, they let go of the door and the man fell onto the ground</p><p>
  "What the hell" the man looked freaked out</p><p>
  "Uhh haha the same thing happened to me earlier, the door got stuck, we were just trying to help...so maybe scream a little less next time" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Next time?" the man asked</p><p>
  "Ehe poor choice of words" the three quickly returned to their seats</p><p>
                                                                                                                    SOME TIME LATER</p>
<p>
  The plane landed at the airport and the three had gotten off. Esselodie stretched "Mmmgghh" she rubbed her eyes and yawned "What time is it?"</p><p>
  Lucilla looked at her phone "5 AM"</p><p>Esselodie fell into a chair "What's taking Noah so long?" Lucilla shrugged her shoulders. Ess looked around the mostly empty airport and saw two police officers, they noticed her and came over, the female officer started talking</p><p>
  "You we're on the plane coming from Erisk City right?" Ess nodded "Did you notice anyone suspicious on the plane? A flight attendant was found unconscious in a closet"</p><p>
  "Umm no Ma'am I didn't see anything"</p><p>
  "well alright then" The officers walked away and Noah came right after they left sight</p><p>
  He handed Lucilla and Ess small coffees "I heard they found the flight attendant"</p><p>
  "Yeah, at least she's ok, but I'm worried she might say something" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Nah, even if she does say something no one is gonna believe her" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "True, whenever I tried to say something I was usually laughed at"</p><p>
 "Well, I say we find ourselves somewhere to stay for the next couple of days" With that the three headed for the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three are finally in Alaska and decide to get to work trying to figure out where Lisa is, it doesn't take long for Esselodie to figure it out, but while looking she learns something new about these strange powers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three walked outside the Airport, Esselodie looked around taking in the sights, the snow was pure white and shined against the morning sun. "Woah, I can't believe I'm actually in Alaska, Saralia would be so jealous right now"</p><p>
  "Saralia?" Lucilla asked
  "My sister" Esselodie answered "Well she's not my biological sister but we're like it, but anyway where are we off to?"</p><p>
  "Well first we're gonna head to a hotel that's not too far from here, once we're there I'll rent us a car, then we will try and figure out where you're Grandmother is" Noah answered</p><p>"Ok, works for me" Esselodie answered" They continued on down the road to the hotel, it was 5:58 A.M by the time they got there. Esselodie opened the door to their room "Uuugh, my feet hurt, I thought you said the hotel wasn't far" she dramatically  collapsed onto the bed closest to her</p><p>
  Noah chuckled "Sorry, I thought it was closer"</p><p>
  "I don't mind the walk but jeez it's cold out there, what is it, like 16 degrees (Fahrenheit) out there?" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "All right let's get settled, I'll get the rental car while you two maybe ask about a woman named Lisa" Noah said</p><p>
  "Sure, how about I go ask while maybe Ess look's through the stuff Tonnah gave her" Lucilla suggested, they all agreed and the two left the room</p><p>
  Esselodie unpacked her stuff and grabbed the box, she looked through and saw some pictures of a woman she assumed to be Lisa. "Hmm, what's this, a diary?" she found an old tattered book at the bottom of the box, she opened it and started reading</p><p>
                                                                                                                        LISA'S DIARY</p><p>
  "Dear diary, I guess since I don't think anyone would believe me I'll say this here, I see these things around me a lot, they don't do anything, they just stare, I wonder what they are"</p><p>
ENTRY 2</p><p>
  "Ok, saying dear diary is weird, anyway the strangest thing happened today, I was outside with the things watching me as usual when a woman walking past gave me the strangest look, my mother came outside and asked what I was looking at, she couldn't see the woman, so there are other things I can see that others don't I guess"</p><p>
ENTRY 3</p><p>
  "I heard there is a nice place in Alaska in the town of Junon"</p><p>
  Esselodie turned the page when a small card fell out, it had an address and a picture of a house on it "This must be the card with her address that Tonnah told me about" she cleaned up the mess she made on the bed and left the room to look for Lucilla</p><p>
  She walked down the hall to the lobby and saw Lucilla talking to a young woman with medium length black hair, she looked about 19 and was wearing blue jeggings and a thick black coat. "Hey, Lucilla" Esselodie seemed to interrupt their conversation "I figured it out"</p><p>
  "Oh ok, thanks for the help anyway, uhh" Lucilla realized she hadn't asked for the girls name</p><p> 
  "Zoe" the girl answered</p><p>
  Lucilla smiled "Thanks Zoe, hope to see you around" she walked caught up with Ess and they went back to their room</p><p>
  "So how did you figure it out?"</p><p>
  "I found a diary with a card for the address in it, it seems Lisa had a dream home here, so I assume that's where she lives now"</p><p>"Makes sense, I guess now all we have to do is wait for Noah to get back, then we'll head to Lisa's place"</p><p>
  Esselodie sat on her bed "So did that girl Zoe tell you anything interesting?"</p><p>
  "Mmm not really, just tried to avoid telling me anything really, kinda suspicious not that I think about it"</p><p>
  "Hmm that is weird" Esselodie replied "Oh I learned something else from the diary too"</p><p>
  "Really?, What is it?" Lucilla leaned forward</p><p>
  "Lisa wrote that she saw a woman once, but no one else saw her, just like how no one else saw the Mists"</p><p>
  "What? I've never encountered or even heard of any monster that looks like a human" Lucilla was baffled</p><p>
  Then the door opened and Noah walked in "All right, got the car, so did you figure anything out?"</p><p>
  "Actually, yeah" Lucilla answered "Go on Ess, tell him what you told me"</p><p>
  "Well I found Lisa's diary and she talked about her being able to see a woman but no one else could, and I found her address"</p><p>
  "Oh jeez now we're gonna have you seeing a woman we can't see" Noah sighed</p><p>
  "I haven't seen any strange woman that no one else can see" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "I hope that this woman isn't something bad" Noah looked worried</p><p>
  "Same here" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "It's alright, we'll handle it" Esselodie said"</p><p>
  Lucilla chuckled "Look at you being the positive one for once"</p><p>
  "Huh, oh, I guess I do feel more positive than I have in a while, I guess It's because I feel like I'm getting some answers finally"</p><p>
  "Alright, I think we should get going to Lisa's place now" Noah said</p><p>
  "Oh jeez, this lady is gonna be so confused when some random people come knocking on her door at 6:20 something in the morning" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "Oh relax, old people like to wake up early for no reason so it's fine" Noah said</p><p>
  "Alright let's go now" Esselodie said, they all got up and went into the car, the drive wasn't too long, they arrived and got out of the car. Esselodie walked up to the door with Lucilla and Noah behind her, she knocked, the door opened and what must have been about 10 Mists came out at once, they knocked Esselodie into the snow and were gone in an  instant</p><p>
  An old woman came out the door and saw her in the snow with Noah and Lucilla helping her up, "Oh dear, did you slip?" Esselodie was up and wiping the snow off of her, ehe well actually the Mists knocked me into the snow"</p><p>
  "Uhm, the what?" the woman looked slightly confused and worried at the same time</p><p>
  "You know what she's talking about, you may not know the name of them but we can see them too" Noah said</p><p>
  "What? You can? Oh please come in"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Empty Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three finally speak to Lisa and learn a great deal about the history of Esselodie's bloodline, Ess is left with a happy yet empty feeling having gotten some answers but ultimately is still left with questions she's starting to feel she might never get answers to</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, happy chapter 10, we're in the double digits now lol, I hope you all enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old woman invited them inside, the home was small and warm, they sat down in the living room and the old woman spoke "Would you three like some tea?" the three nodded their heads yes and the woman walked off into the room next door</p><p>"That's gotta be Lisa" Esselodie said looking behind her into the kitchen</p><p>
  "Hmm she does look like you could be related to her, you've both got the white hair and similar facial structure" Noah said</p><p>
  "Oh you're right, I didn't even notice" Lucilla looked back too</p><p>
  The woman walked back into the room with a tray full of tea, the three grabbed their drinks as the lady sat down "So, the three of you can see the monsters?" she spoke slowly</p><p>
  "Well, it's a little different for us but yes we can see them" Noah replied</p><p>
  "How is it different?" she asked</p><p>
  "Lucilla and I weren't born with the ability to see them, but she was" he pointed at Esselodie</p><p>
  "Oh, forgive me, I didn't tell you my name, it's Lisa"</p><p>
  "Oh yes it seems we did rush into the conversation haha, I'm Noah, that's Lucilla, and that's Esselodie"</p><p>
  "Esselodie? That name sounds familiar to me"</p><p>
  Esselodie spoke "That might be because I'm Tonnah's daughter"</p><p>
  "Ah yes that's right, I heard a bit about you, but a after a couple years I never heard a thing again. So it seems you've inherited this strange power of ours, but that doesn't explain these two"</p><p>
  "We work at a government facility dedicated to researching all things supernatural, I'm not exactly sure what the story is but it's something like our organization was gifted a special serum that allowed people to temporarily see monsters and we found a way to make that permanent" Lucilla explained</p><p>
  "Hm, how old is this organization?" Lisa asked</p><p>
  "Umm maybe about 700 something years, why?" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "I think I know the story of that serum" she chuckled</p><p>
  "Oh?"</p><p>
  "About 1,000 years ago there existed a group of people who were born with the same abilities as the two of us, they called themselves the Guardians of Light, they fought the monsters we see"</p><p>
  "Wait, so you're saying we have the same blood as people who were born to fight monsters?" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "To put it simply yes" Lisa answered</p><p>
  "But why were they born with those powers? And how do you know this?"</p><p>
  "Why they were born with them, I do not know, but I do know this because I met one of their warriors when I was a young girl, I was the only one who could see her so she is dead, she told me tales of her life, she also told me about the downfall of the guardians, y'know she looked an awful a lot like you"
  "Could you tell me about the downfall?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Of course, the girl, Evelyne her name was, she told me how proud she was to protect the innocent people who never understood the guardians war, they never got any thanks, the people they protected thought they were crazy, dangerous even. One night many of the biggest monsters they had ever seen came into a city called Etheren, the guardians fought for multiple days, many dying in the process, the city was destroyed, the citizens thought the guardians had gone crazy and attacked them, they sent out whoever they could and after many years hunted just about every last guardian. So now there are no more Guardians of Light, only us"
  The three sat in stunned silence, Esselodie stared at the floor for a moment before taking a breath and looking at Lisa "You were able to talk to Evelyne even though she is dead, is there any way for me to talk to her?"</p><p>
  "I'm not sure, I was never able to summon her, she only ever came when she wanted to, after she told me her story I never saw her again"</p><p>
  Esselodie gave a small sigh and stood up "I'll figure something out I suppose" she quietly left the house and sat on the stairs outside</p><p>
  Noah stood up next "Thank you so much for telling us this, I would love if you allowed us to come back if we have any more questions, um here you can call me if you need anything too" he handed her a card with his number and walked out with Lucilla</p><p>
  They walked out to the porch to see Esselodie waiting for them, "Hey, you alright?" Lucilla asked "You seem upset"</p><p>
  "Well, I'm not upset, I really don't know how to feel, I just had a lot of questions answered, questions I've been asking for years, but the big question, I'm still chasing, I hope there is an answer"</p><p>
  Lisa walked outside "I know it can be a lot to take it, so take it slow, but I forgot something, there is going to be an annual festival tomorrow where you might be able to learn something about the area, lots of history lovers come so try your luck there maybe"</p><p>
  "Alright, we'll do that, thanks" Lucilla answered, Lisa entered the house and the three went back to the hotel room</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dreams Serve As Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three learn about some strange ruins in the area that might be able to allow them to learn more about the Mists and they're rivals</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I hope everyone is having a great day, lol it's 2033 and these characters are using newspapers, also I'll post what Lucilla, Noah and Esselodie are wearing to the festival on Instagram so check em out if you want, (Instagram link in bio) enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 3 A.M, the three were asleep in their beds, above Esselodie were a couple Mists, staring, they were calm. Ess was having a dream, she looked around, it was dark, it all felt too real, as if she were standing right there in the darkness. Suddenly she heard a voice, it sounded the same as when she stood in the research center alone. "Remember that warning?" she could see a faint figure walking towards her "You'll die if you stay here" a girl who looked quite similar to Esselodie came out from the darkness</p><p>Esselodie spoke "Who are you?"</p><p>
  "That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you leave"</p><p>
  "Why?"</p><p>
  "Quit asking questions" The girl seemed to be getting slightly irritated</p><p>
  "No, I'm not just gonna stand by while I'm just given more questions and no answers" Esselodie responded with a similarly irritated voice</p><p>
  The girl sighed "Fine, if you want to risk your life for this go ahead, I don't know what I was thinking trying to stop you"</p><p>
  Esselodie stood silent for a moment "You're obviously not telling me something, why?"</p><p>
  "There really is no reason for me not to tell you, it's just that I don't think you'll like the answer, I don't think it's worth risking your life for either"</p><p>
  "In what way am I risking my life?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "It's the Mists"</p><p>
  "What about them?"</p><p>
  "They...they were all humans once, and they were not fond of the Guardians of Light"</p><p>
  "They were humans once? How did they become Mists? I just assumed that all monsters were born the way they are"</p><p>
  "Well the thing is all Monsters are born the way they are, but when someone dies, sometimes their life may influence what happens to them in death, so sometimes they become monsters"</p><p>
  "Hmm, can you tell me who you are now?" Esselodie went on</p><p>
  "Sure, I'm a warrior of Light, Evelyne"</p><p>"Wait, you're Evelyne, looks like I didn't have to do much searching"</p><p>
  "Ok, well I think it's time you wake up, how about you go to to that festival tonight, it's at the Town Hall, it starts at 5 and goes until midnight, who knows, you might be able to find something there" Just as soon as the dream had started, it had ended and Esselodie woke up, she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. She looked at Lucilla who was up with some bagels and coffee looking at a newspaper "Morning" Lucilla said, her mouth full with a bagel</p><p>
  Esselodie yawned "Where's Noah?" she asked looking around</p><p>"Oh he went to figure out what's up with that festival, he said he wanted to know if it would be useful to go or not" Lucilla answered</p><p>
  "I think we should go, we may not find anything but it'll give us a chance to have some fun" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Yeah, you're right"</p><p>
  Esselodie got out of bed and grabbed her clothes from her bag, she went into the bathroom to change. Lucilla went back to looking at her newspaper when she saw an article from someone stating that he found some nearby ruins and thinks they're haunted "Hm" Esselodie came out from the bathroom "What?"</p><p>
  "Huh, oh that was quick, but uh I found that this guy is saying something like he found some ruins and think they're haunted"</p><p>
  "Hmm, you think they're worth checking out?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Hey I'm down if you are"</p><p>
  Noah came back into the room "Oh, hey Ess" He said, she nodded her head acknowledging him</p><p>
  "So did you find anything?" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  "Well, I asked some locals about the festival and all they told me was that at midnight the oldest people in the town conduct a ritual, they say they're pushing back the darkness. Not sure what they mean though"</p><p>
  "Interesting" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "Oh another thing, I talked to this guy who said he went to the ruins last year during the ritual and some strange things happened there, he said that he was afraid to say something until now"</p><p>
  "Funny, Lucilla read about that in the newspaper" Esselodie chimed in</p><p>
  "They have newspapers here? Uh wait that doesn't matter, uh well I think we should go during the ritual" Noah got back on track</p><p>
  "Well I think at least one of us should stay at the ritual to watch if anything weird is happening there, it seems the ruins could have some sort of connection to it" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "Alright how about I go to the ruins and then you two stay at the ritual" Esselodie suggested</p><p>
  "Why not one of us go with you?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Because you should look at multiple angles just in case, what if you can see something happen in one area but not another?" Esselodie gave this as an excuse, she really wanted to go alone because of the warning she had received, she felt that if she brought one of them there that it might not end so well</p><p>
  "Uh so did you figure out when the festival is Noah?" Lucilla asked</p><p>"Mhm, it starts at 5 and goes 'till 12" He answered</p><p>
  "Awesome, how about we figure out what to wear then" Lucilla ran over to her clothes and started digging through them, she looked excited</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ruin of the Ancients</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esselodie heads to the ruins on her own, she hopes to learn more there, will she? Or will something else happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three arrived at the festival, they entered the building to see people enjoying the festivities "So when do you plan on heading to the ruins Ess?" Lucilla asked</p><p>"About 11:30" Ess answered</p><p>
  "Just make sure to be careful ok" Noah said slightly worried</p><p>
  "Don't worry, I'll be fine, now why don't we take a look around? I wonder if I can find the guy who said the ruins are haunted" Esselodie walked towards a group of teenagers that looked to be around her age "Hey I was wondering if any of you know about the ruins here?" they all looked at her for a moment then looked at a young boy in their group, one of them spoke up</p><p>
  "Ask him" a guy said</p><p>
  "O-oh um hi yeah I went to those ruins during the last festival and exactly at midnight they started glowing and making noises, it scared the crap outta me so I ran away"</p><p>
  "Well do you think you could lead me to them?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Nuh uh nope, I vowed that I would never step foot there again" he looked a little panicked thinking about going back</p><p>
  "What if I can promise to protect you?" Ess started bargaining with the boy</p><p>
  "No N-O do I have to spell it out for you?" The boy was starting to get annoyed</p><p>
  "Ok ok fine, could you at least point me in their direction?"</p><p>
  "Sure but don't blame me if you die"</p><p>
  Esselodie walked away to join back up with Lucilla and Noah, "I've got something" she said as she approached Lucilla</p><p>
  "What's up?"</p><p>
  "I found the kid surprisingly easily, he told me where to find the ruins, I asked him to take me but he refused, I swear he was about to cry"</p><p>
  "Haha I didn't even cry when I saw a Kilm for the first time" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "A what?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Uh never mind, uh I suppose you should start heading to those ruins then"</p><p>
  "That's the plan" Esselodie replied</p><p>
  "Just be careful ok"</p><p>
  "Be careful of what? Do you think there could be some sort of monster there?"</p><p>
  "I don't know, just be careful" She turned Ess and pushed her towards the exit "Now go do your job"</p><p>
  Esselodie stepped outside "Wait, job? I don't work for her" She thought to herself, then the cold air hit her face, she went down the steps and started making the trip to the ruins</p><p>
  She had been walking for a while when she tripped over something beneath the deep snow "OW. What was that?" She wiped the snow off of a concrete piece that revealed strange writing she hadn't seen before. She studied it for a moment when the words came into her head "Temple of the ancient guardians, how can I read this?" she sighed "Whatever, just another question" She looked around and saw a concrete structure that looked like the remains of a church-like building "That could be answered in there" she started trudging through the snow towards the ruins</p><p>
  She arrived at the entrance, and attempted to push the huge stone doors out of the way, they were too heavy for her, she walked around the area to see if she could find a way in. She walked to the middle of the area she was in and noticed the ground was concrete there, she saw the ancient writing, there were instructions on how to open the doors "Sacrifice the blood of a pure one after stating Anoka. What's that supposed to mean? What is Anoka?" Then a small pillar came from the ground, it had a needle on it "Oh, I'm really gonna have to risk some sort of disease for this? Fine whatever" She placed her finger above the needle and pressed down, blood came from her finger and pooled into an area around the needle, nothing happened for a moment</p><p>
  "Are you kidding me?" Esselodie asked frustrated, she was about to leave when the door started to open "Uh, wait really? So I'm whatever it meant by a pure one" she walked into the room past the doors. It was a giant circular room with a picture of warriors fighting monsters carved into the stone walls, it was dark but she could see the room looked like a base of sorts. She looked at her phone to check the time, it turned midnight the second she looked. The ruins outside the doors started glowing a blue color and the wind started to pick up, the stone doors slammed leaving Esselodie in the darkness, then blue lights came on in the room she was in "What?" then she started to hear voices, she couldn't understand them at first, after a moment she could make out them chanting</p><p>
  "You will die for your sins" The voices were saying it over and over, it gave Esselodie a headache, she collapsed to the ground in pain and lie in the dim blue light until she past out</p><p>
  It had been an hour, she was still lying on the freezing ground, her phone began to buzz, Noah was calling her, over, and over, but she wouldn't answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Might Be A Cult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Esselodie is out finding the ruins Noah and Lucilla are at the festival looking for anything that might be connected to the ruins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the chapter is late, I'm getting back to my regular schedule though, please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucilla watched Esselodie leave and turned to see Noah approaching "Sup"</p><p>"Did Esselodie just leave?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Mhm, she's on her way to the ruins now"</p><p>
  Noah looked down for a moment "I feel like one of us should have gone with her"</p><p>
  "She can handle herself, she's strong" Lucilla did her best to comfort Noah even though she was feeling the same way</p><p>
  "Alright I'm going to find my way to the back and see if I can find one of the elders, how about you ask about what the ceremony is for" Noah said</p><p>
  Lucilla gave a thumbs up and headed off</p><p>
  Noah walked to the back where he found a hallway with some rooms, he stepped towards a door and knocked, when there was no answer he quietly stepped in and looked around, nothing looked out of the ordinary. He went towards a desk and looked through it, he found an old looking note hidden below a fake bottom. "The ceremony of Ancients will begin at exactly Midnight, do not be late, we must destroy those so called guardians" Noah read the note, then an old woman came into the room</p><p>
  "YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" She was furious</p><p>
  "Uh" Noah stepped back "I was looking for the restroom?"</p><p>
  "Yeah nice try, what's that you got there" She squinted her eyes and looked closer, she gasped "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" she quickly shuffled her way towards Noah</p><p>
  "Tell me what it means by destroying the guardians" Noah demanded</p><p>
  "There's no way I'm telling you anything"</p><p>
  "Yes you will, or you will be punished for not cooperating with a government official"</p><p>
  "Government official? You look far too young to be working for the government"</p><p>
  "Well, believe me or not, I do, so you will answer my questions" he pulled out his pistol "Or you will face the consequences"</p><p>
  "O-ok fine I-I'll tell you whatever you want"</p><p>
  "Good, now, what does the ceremony do?"</p><p>
  "We inherited the tradition of conducting the ceremony from our ancestors, it's meant to protect this land and keep any guardians away"</p><p>
  "Why would you want to keep the guardians away?"</p><p>
  "Because they were crazy people, cursed with Hell's wrath"</p><p>
  "What do you mean by that?" Noah had a concerned look on his face</p><p>
  "They were said to speak of devils and demons, went on about how they were protecting us from them, but really they brought the worst demons to attack us all. Those are the stories past down to us, and why we must keep them away"</p><p>
  Noah sighed "The guardians really were only trying to protect people from the monsters, you're stupid to believe those lies"</p><p>
  "I-I" she took a moment "Do you know if any of these guardians exist now? Because if they do doesn't that mean our ceremony has worked, no guardians have come here in over one hundred years"</p><p>
  "Are you really trying to find an excuse for me to be wrong?" Noah asked "I've got to go" he walked to the door and opened it, before he left he looked back and said "That ceremony is useless by the way, I have a friend who's an ancestor of the guardians and she's here" he left the room with the woman, stunned she sank to the ground in silence</p><p>
  "Ess is gonna want to hear this" he pulled out his phone and called but there was no answer "Um what does she not have service out there?" he called again, and again still no answer "I've gotta go find Lucilla and head out there, I have a bad feeling about this"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Diamonds of Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah and Lucilla follow a Mist affectionately named Daniel, they find Esselodie past out and bring her back to the hotel room. While Esselodie is asleep she finds herself in the darkness again and speaks to Evelyne once more</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was bored Tuesday and I decided that I would make a little comic showing how Esselodie got one of her earrings, it's a hoop with a diamond in it, although you can't see it in any of the pictures I've shown it is there. Once I put this chapter out I'll post the comic on my Instagram, remember the link to my Instagram is in my bio. Oh also has anyone ever heard of Genshin Impact, well my favorite character Venti is back so maybe wish me luck in getting him lol. well I digress, enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucilla was standing outside at the bottom of the stairs when suddenly a nearby garbage can fell and crashed against the pavement, grabbing Lucilla's attention she looked over to see a blue Mist "H-hey" it came towards her, she could sense it was worried, it motioned for Lucilla to follow, she stepped forward when Noah came running out</p><p>
  "Hey Luci I'm heading t- is that a Mist?" Noah stopped for a moment</p><p>
  "Yeah but it's one of the blue ones, Esselodie said we can trust them"</p><p>
  "Well she never actually said we can trust them, she said they help her sometimes" Noah corrected</p><p>
  "Does it matter? What did you come out here for anyway?" Lucilla asked 
  "I'm going to the ruins, I need to make sure Ess is ok"</p><p>
  "I'm coming too, I think the blue Mist is trying to lead us to her, so she might be in trouble" Lucilla turned to the Mist "Alright could you show us the way?" The Mist immediately took off towards the direction of the ruins</p><p>
  They had followed the Mist for a while when Lucilla stopped and kneeled down to look at something in the snow "Look, these footprints have the same design on the bottom as Esselodie's boots"</p><p>
  "You memorized the patterns on the bottom of her boots?" Noah said with a slight chuckle</p><p>
  "Hey don't question a pro tracker's tactics"</p><p>
  "Umm ok" They continued to follow the Mist, it was about 1AM when they reached the ruins "The doors are closed" Noah said</p><p>
  "There are lights" Lucilla pointed out "Looks like they were on earlier</p><p>
  "So they still did that ceremony then" Noah said disappointed, he sighed "So how do we get in?"</p><p>
  "I'm not sure" She looked at the needle, then the ground "Is this writing?"</p><p>
  "Hm?" Noah looked too "I think it is, but I don't recognize it"</p><p>
  "Damn, well alright Daniel do you have any ideas?"</p><p>
  "Daniel?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "The Mist"</p><p>
  "You named the Mist?"</p><p>
  "Why not?" the two bickered until the Mist, Daniel floated between them trying to grab their attention, it had opened the doors somehow</p><p>
  "Wait, what the hell?" Lucilla saw the doors opening</p><p>
  "Damn Daniel, you opened the door, how?"</p><p>
  "Not sure but it works for us" Lucilla answered. Noah started walking and saw Esselodie lying on the floor</p><p>
  "ESS!" He ran towards her and kneeled on the ground by her, Lucilla followed</p><p>
  "Is she ok?" She asked</p><p>
  "Her breathing is fine, so hopefully" Noah answered "Hm? What's this" There was a necklace in her hand. It had a blue diamond on it, the exact same diamond as her earring had</p><p>
  "Well, we can figure it out later, let's take her back to the hotel" He picked her up and they walked all the way back</p><p>
  Esselodie woke up, but she wasn't really awake "Ugh my head" she looked around to see the same darkness she saw when she talked to Evelyne</p><p>
  "I'm amazed, you didn't die" It was Evelyne</p><p>
  "wait really? That's what I was supposed to "meet my end" from. It just left me with a headache"</p><p>
  "Oh you'll find it's more than a headache when you wake up"</p><p>
  Esselodie sighed "Well since I'm here how about you tell me what the voices yelling at me were about"</p><p>
  "They yelled "you will die for your sins" or something like that correct?" Evelyne asked</p><p>
  "Mhm" Ess nodded her head</p><p>
  "Those are the voices of the people of the past, the ones who didn't become Mists but instead they're the dead who refuse to move on, they hold a grudge against the guardians, and that includes their ancestors"</p><p>
  Esselodie looked down and thought for a moment "So why don't they attack my grandmother, she said the Mists never attack her?"</p><p>
  "They don't? Hmm that's strange, well I'm not sure why that could be, sorry"</p><p>
  "Ok" It was silent for a moment</p><p>
  "Oh by the way" Evelyne started to speak "I left a gift for you, I know you technically already have one but still"</p><p>
  "Huh, I'm confused, what are you talking about?"</p><p>
  "A Diamond of Light, all respectable guardians have one" Evelyne explained</p><p>
  "Wait, like my earring? But I found it on a playground when I was eleven"</p><p>
  "Yeah I put that one there"</p><p>
  "Wait, so why give me another one?"</p><p>
  "Well, that's because the one I gave you is from my long gone friend, and so I figured I should give you mine instead, it was rare but some guardians did have two diamonds, it meant that they were one of the best of the guardians, I have two actually"</p><p>
  "But I'm not even a guardian, actually I'm not even worthy of one diamond" Esselodie said</p><p>
  Evelyne sighed "You may not think that now but one day I'm sure you'll see it. Now I think it's time you go, don't worry you'll probably see me again next time you do something stupid"</p><p>
  "Yeah why do I come here now? what is this place? Hey and take this necklace I don't ne-" Esselodie could feel herself leaving the strange place, but right before she woke up she heard a faint voice</p><p>
  "Haha you ask too many questions"</p><p>
  She opened her eyes and looked to her left, Lucilla was past out next to her, they were lying on one of the hotel room beds. Suddenly Ess threw herself into a sitting position and started coughing then the pain in her head came back. Noah and another girl ran over, she coughed and noticed there was blood on her hands</p><p>
  "Ess, are you ok?" Noah asked while handing her a tissue, she tried hiding the blood as to not worry him more but he had already noticed</p><p>
  "I'm fine, but who is this?" She pointed to the girl next to Noah</p><p>
  "Right, this is Zoe she helped us bring you back here" Noah explained</p><p>"Well, judging by how long you were out, how worried your friends are, and the state you're in I'm going to assume you lied about her passing out from drinking too much at the festival, also you don't look like you're twenty-one or older" Zoe explained "So how about you tell me what's really going on"</p><p>
  Esselodie and Noah were silent, they were unsure of what to say, what could they say?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah tells Zoe about what is going on, a new addition is made to the team, the next morning Zoe and Lucilla head to the ruins while Noah have a conversation the two needed for each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe was waiting for one of the two to speak, they only sat in silence. After some awkward staring Noah spoke up "Do you believe in the supernatural?" he asked</p><p>
  "I do" Zoe replied "I can tell you that I've had some strange experiences too"</p><p>
  "Well, there's a classified section of the government that researches the supernatural ad we're here on official business, what happened was we had an emergency"</p><p>
  "Ha, of course the government would involve themselves in stuff like the supernatural. Ok, I've got two questions, one, what exactly are you doing here, and two, why are you so young but have such a crazy job?" Zoe said</p><p>
  "Lucilla and I were basically born into the job because our parents work in the research center, and we're here to research some monsters called Mists" Noah answered</p><p>
  "Oh, and another thing, you said this is classified information, so why are you telling me this?"</p><p>
  "Because you helped us out, and since I am a manager I am aloud to tell some secrets if I deem it necessary"</p><p>"Hmm" Zoe turned to look at Esselodie "Hey, you good? You've been awful quiet"</p><p>
  "Uh yeah, I'm fine" She replied</p><p>
  Noah gave her a concerned look "You sure? Tell me if something is wrong"</p><p>
  "N-...yeah, my head hurts like hell"</p><p>
  Noah immediately stood up "Ok you don't move an inch I'll go get you some pain meds" He ran out of the room. Zoe didn't take her eyes of of Esselodie</p><p>
  "You look so familiar to me"</p><p>
  "Oh" Was all the Esselodie could say, the pain she was in was getting worse every second</p><p>
  "You look like you died"</p><p>
  "Well I almost did" Esselodie relied, her words sounded weak</p><p>
  "What exactly happened?" Zoe asked</p><p>
  "Can I just tell you another time when I don't feel like I could die at any second?"</p><p>
  "Yeah sure" She looked away a little annoyed but she understood "Just one more question" She looked back at Ess "Could I join you guys in your investigation"</p><p>
  "You're better off asking Noah about that. We also don't know where the investigation could take us, we started in America and were led here, so you have to be comfortable leaving the country"</p><p>
  "I've got no problem with that, I have been wanting to leave for a while, and this is my chance"</p><p>
  "Why do you want to leave?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Because this place just has nothing for me, also I had been noticing the strange things that would happen, I just knew there was some sort of supernatural shit happening, I've dreamed of answers for a while now"</p><p>
  "Seems we're similar in that way"</p><p>Noah returned with a bottle of water and the pain medicine "Here Ess, I hope this helps"</p><p>
  "Thanks"</p><p> 
  Zoe got up and took Noah to the corner of the room. Esselodie watched them for a moment but she started to space out and quickly fell back to sleep, when she woke the next morning she was the only one in the room, she slowly moved out of the bed, she was feeling better than the previous night. Noah came into the room "Hey Ess, how you feeling?"</p><p>
  "I'm better, just need to take it slow that's all" She replied</p><p>
  "That's a relief" Noah said "Ah by the way, Zoe and I talked about it and we've decided to let her join the team, I think she could be useful"</p><p>
  "Ok, works for me. Uh where is Lucilla?"</p><p>
  "Oh her and Zoe went back to the ruin the see if they could find anything"</p><p>
  "Oh ok, kinda wish they woke me up instead"</p><p>
  "Well, they debated on whether to wait for you or not but I told them to go because we don't know why whatever happened to you happened so I figure it would be safer if you stay here" Noah said</p><p>
  "Well, I get that and I appreciate your concern but I believe I'd be fine so I don't think you need to make that decision for me" Esselodie was slightly annoyed</p><p>
  "Are you going to get upset just because I didn't want you risking your life?"</p><p>
  Esselodie sighed "No, like I said, I do understand, it's just I feel like it isn't right if I don't do this myself, I feel like I might become a burden if I don't help in some way" She looked at the ground afraid of what Noah might say</p><p> 
  "You're not and never will be a burden Esselodie. I want to help you so bad, but in order to do that you need to also help me by being careful"</p><p>
  "Why do you want to help me?" Esselodie asked
  "Well, originally it was because I was curious, but..." He froze for a moment "But now I've realized that I want to help you because I- I really, I really like you, y'know" his face was incredibly red and her threw his hands to his face "THERE I SAID IT I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU OK!!" Esselodie was silent for a moment, Noah peeked up "Please say something instead of starting at me like that"</p><p>
  Esselodie chuckled a little, her face turned a little red now too "Um, well I'm not really sure how to respond to that, I guess all that I can say is thank you" She didn't realize she had a big smile on her face</p><p>
  "Uh, huuuh?" Noah was confused, he said nothing as Esselodie left the room</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. For Those We Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe and Lucilla come back to the room with a diary the found in the ruin, Esselodie leaves the room for a moment and when she comes in she finds chaos in the room, Zoe had started to attack Esselodie's friends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I hope everyone is having a great day. Also I mentioned the character Venti in one of the previous chapter notes and I am happy to say that I did get him if anyone was curious, but anyway enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe and Lucilla came back to the hotel room, Esselodie and Noah were sitting on a bed eating pizza together</p><p>"Sup" Zoe said when she stepped into the room, Esselodie gave a small wave back</p><p>
  Lucilla followed behind Zoe "I see you're feeling better"</p><p>
  "Mm so-so" Esselodie replied "But anyway did you find anything at the ruins?"</p><p>
  "Oh so it was pretty cool, we were looking around and found a hidden staircase that led underground, it was like a massive home or something, it clearly was designed to have lotsa people living there, and it seems those people were warriors of some kind" Lucilla went on "And we found this book, I think it was someone's diary"</p><p>
  "Can I see?" Noah stretched out his hand, Lucilla handed it over "Oh wow this thing is dusty" He opened the book and saw faded writing, he wiped the dust away and saw a name "Property of Evelyne Greyson. Greyson, Isn't that you're mother's last name?" He asked</p><p>
  "E-Evelyne?" Zoe was surprised</p><p>
  "Do you think It's the same Evelyne Lisa told us about?" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  "Wait, Lisa the village elder?" Zoe asked</p><p>
  "Yeah" Esselodie answered</p><p>
  "Why did my grandmother tell you about Evelyne?"</p><p>
  "YOU"RE GRANDMOTHER?" Esselodie was confused "Ok wait, I'll be right back" She was about to leave when Noah grabbed her hand</p><p>
  "What are you doing?" He asked</p><p>
  "I'm calling Tonnah" She quickly left the room and called. The phone rang for a moment and Tonnah answered</p><p>
  "Hey, Esselodie, everything good?"</p><p>
  "Well, I'm just learning that a girl named Zoe and I share a grandmother, so I was wondering what that's about" Esselodie had an angry tone</p><p>
  "Oh, Zoe? That's my sister's kid"</p><p> 
  "YOU HAVE A SISTER?"</p><p>
  "Yes, is that a problem"</p><p>
  "N-No I just would have liked a heads up"</p><p>
  "Sorry I didn't really think to mention it, I also didn't think it would matter that much" Tonnah said
  "Well, it just scared me for a moment, I thought I had a biological sister too and I freaked out, sorry, I have to go now, bye"</p><p>
  "Bye" Esselodie hung up the phone and sighed</p><p>
  "I need to relax" She turned around and went to open the door, it was locked "What?" then she heard a crash. She started pulling the door harder, trying to open it, she knocked on the door and yelled "WHAT"S GOING ON?" No one would answer but she could hear struggling. Then a blue Mist came from behind her and broke the door open, Esselodie saw Zoe was holding Lucilla down and Noah was unconscious "WHAT THE HELL!?" Esselodie yelled, more blue Mists started to surround Esselodie</p><p>
  Zoe paused and looked at Esselodie, Lucilla took the chance while Zoe was distracted and punched her in the jaw, Zoe staggered backwards and Esselodie ran to help Lucilla hold her down</p><p>
  "YOU SERIOUSLY CAN'T JUST TELL ME!?" Zoe was yelling</p><p>
  "TELL YOU WHAT!?" Esselodie asked
  "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING TO ME, YOU'RE HERE FOR PERSONAL REASONS AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT, YOU GOT MY GRANDMOTHER TO TELL YOU SOME SERIOUSLY PERSONAL STUFF AND YOU'RE ALLOWING ME TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR RESEARCH SO I FEEL I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"</p><p>
  "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO ATTACK US, JUST ASK!" The room went silent for a moment, the Mists protecting Esselodie started to calm down, after a moment Zoe spoke</p><p>
  "Can you, just please tell me why you're here?"</p><p>
  "Well, one, I'm your cousin apparently if you're curious, and I seem to have some sort of power like Lisa that connects me to ancient guardians that used to protect the world from monsters, but for some reason these Monsters only attack me and I'm trying to find out why. There is that good enough for you?"</p><p>"Wow, that's a lot" Zoe replied "You can let me go now, I won't attack you I swear" Lucilla and Esselodie let go of Zoe and they all stood up, Lucilla went to help Noah</p><p>
  Esselodie looked around the room, it was trashed, paintings fell off the wall, the beds were in different spots and the wooden door was shattered all over the room "Good thing there's no one here in the middle of the day huh" Esselodie said as she looked around</p><p>
  "Oh yeah, Noah's dad is not gonna be happy when he hears that he has to pay for the damages" Lucilla chuckled</p><p>
  "We still don't know what our next move is" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Well why don't we look at that diary and figure it out after we take care of this" Lucilla replied</p><p>
  "Works for me" Zoe said, She put her hands behind her head and strolled out of the room "I'm leaving the crime scene, guess we should meet up at my grandma's place K?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four are looking to find out what to do next, they found everything they could in Alaska, They read the journal they found and figure out what to do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I hope everyone is having a great day, please enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They cleaned the room the best they could and had made it to Lisa's place , they were all sitting in the living room looking at the journal. "There's not much important stuff in here, just Evelyne talking about random stuff" Zoe said</p><p>
  "Well isn't that what everyone does when they write in a diary?" Esselodie replied "I don't think we're going to learn much from Evelyne, especially if we're trying to learn what to do next"</p><p>
  "Why do you think she won't have something useful for us in here?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Because I've already talked to her, twice" She stuck two fingers up</p><p>
  "What? When?" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  "The first time was when we were staying in the hotel the first night and then the second time was when I had past out in the ruins"</p><p>
  "Why didn't you say anything about it" Zoe asked</p><p>
  "Well, I don't know, I guess I didn't really think anything she told me was important enough to mention" She replied 
  "Well, what did she tell you?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "The first time she told me that I would die if I stayed here, but, well I didn't and she mentioned that the Mists used to be humans who died-" Noah cut her off</p><p>
  "WHAT THAT'S GOOD FOR OUR RESEARCH WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT?"</p><p>
  "Uhhh, I'm...sorry?" Esselodie said slightly confused</p><p>
  Noah sat back down into his seat and sighed "That's really good for our research"</p><p>
  "Oh right, sorry, I forgot about you wanting to learn about the Mists, I'll tell you about it later"</p><p>
  "Ok, so I'm still thinking about how you ignored a woman who warned you that you were going to die" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "Oh-"
  "I thought we were trying to figure out what to do next not exchanging bedtime stories" Zoe interrupted</p><p>
  "Although Zoe was rude about saying it I believe she is correct, you really should focus on what's important right now" Lisa said as she came to put tea on the table "Help yourselves to as much tea as you'd like, but make sure to stay focused"</p><p>
  They continued to look through the book together, it told of Evelyne's frustrations and how she felt about being a guardian, Esselodie felt as if it was wrong that she was reading personal stuff, but she kept going, then they found something, Esselodie read it out loud "I heard there was an attack on one of the temples in Africa, I think it was the one in that small town called Thalms, I only went there once, the temperature is too hot for me" She finished reading "So do you think that place could be worth checking out?"</p><p>
  "Mmm, I don't know, she said it was another temple so what if it's the same as the one here, we could end up going over there and finding nothing" Lucilla said</p><p>
  "I think we should go, you never know if we could find something" Noah said</p><p>
  "Sounds like we're going to Africa now" Esselodie said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Can't We Get Along?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group lands in Africa and stop to grab breakfast and figure out what they'll do from there, while figuring that out Zoe's hotheadedness shows causing a fight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to post a picture of Zoe on my Instagram soon so if anyone is curious go ahead and check it out, I hope the pictures help make the reading experience more enjoyable. Another thing, the characters are going to a place named Thalms in Africa, I feel I should mention that as far as I'm aware, this place does not exist. Other than that, enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all were back on a plane once again, but this time it would take them to Africa, and they had Zoe joining them too. Esselodie was sitting in the middle seat with Noah at the outside and Lucilla on the inside by the window, Zoe sat across the aisle. Lucilla was past out listening to an audio book while Noah was reading a physical version of the same book, Zoe was staring at the seat in front of her. While the others were doing that Esselodie was contemplating texting her sister</p><p>
  "If I texted her she would make a big deal, then probably beg me to come home. But at the same time I haven't talked to her since I arrived in the city, she is probably worried. Gahhh" She let out a frustrated sigh and lay her hands in her head "I'm tired" She quietly complained to herself. She sat back in the seat and looked up at the plane ceiling, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep</p><p>Later she awoke to Noah gently shaking her "Hey, Ess?" His voice was gentile "We're here, you slept almost the whole time" he chuckled softly. Esselodie stood up and the two left the plane, they met up with Zoe and Lucilla in a café. They all quietly sat "Uuugh I hate plane rides, I'm tired as hell" Zoe complained</p><p>
  "Man do I feel that" Esselodie replied as she stretched out in the chair, she yawned</p><p>
  "So what are we doing first" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  "Mmm I suppose it's early enough to see the ruins, lucky for us it's a common tourists attraction" Noah said, then he took a moment "Wait, it actually might be a slight problem"</p><p>
  "Duh" Zoe said "we wont be allowed to look at everything, they might even have taken some things out"</p><p>
  "Well it seems I shall be your saving grace today" Lucilla spoke up "I just so happen to do my research and found out all books and important looking stuff went to a museum not too far from here"</p><p>
  "Oh Luci I knew you'd become useful one day" Noah said in a dramatic tone</p><p>"That's right bow to me you foul peasant" Lucilla played along "WAIT A MOMENT! BECOME USEFUL ONE DAY!"</p><p>
  "Ok ok" Esselodie said trying not to laugh. Meanwhile Zoe was still sitting half asleep in her chair</p><p>They ordered breakfast and sat down "So the ruins or the museum first?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Why don't you choose?" Noah suggested</p><p>
  "Well I suppose it would make the most sense if we were to go to the ruins and then the museum" She said as she took a sip of her coffee</p><p>
  "Yeah that makes sense" Lucilla said. Zoe stood up and started to walk away</p><p>
  "Where you going?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Bathroom, sheesh didn't realize I had to tell you"</p><p>
  "Oh, sorry I-" Lucilla interrupted</p><p>
  "Hey calm down, you don't have to be so rude" Zoe walked towards Lucilla who was also standing now, she was directly in front of her face now</p><p>
  "Ok what's your problem?"</p><p>
  "What's YOUR problem?"</p><p>
  Noah came between the two and pushed them apart "Now ladies how about we not kill each other ok, we're just a bit tired from the plane ride"</p><p>
  "Yeah listen to your boyfriend" Zoe teased</p><p>
  Noah fell back "I-I DON'T LIKE LUCILLA LIKE THAT!!"</p><p>
  "Ok Zoe that's enough, just go to the bathroom already" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Sure mom" Zoe stomped off</p><p>
  Noah and Lucilla sat back down "What's her problem?" Lucilla mumbled</p><p>
  "Like I said we're just tired" Noah answered</p><p>
  "Every time I turn around she has to be hostile though, I'd much rather spend time with the Mists than her at this point" Esselodie vented</p><p>
  "Oh come on guys, she's not that bad I'm sure, we're just not used to her yet"</p><p>
  "Noah's right" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Thank you" Noah said "Alright when Zoe gets back we'll head to the ruins"
  "And hope we find something good" Esselodie said, she finished her coffee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Truth Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four get to the ruins and search around, Esselodie meets a friendly Mist which leads her to find a lot more than she thought, the answers to the reason she started her whole journey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my friends I hope you are having a very fine day, as you can see in the summary, yes Esselodie does find the answers she actually wants, but that doesn't mean this is the end, she still has more ahead of her, I'm going to take a week or two off from writing too, so I suppose you could consider this like an end to a season 1 if you want, come back and check in a few weeks to see if anymore chapters are out and you'll know that I'm done with my break, actually I think if you subscribe to the work you will be notified when I upload but I'm not sure exactly, but please enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group arrived at the entrance to the ruins when they were stopped by a person dressed as a guard "Hey, you gotta stand in line over there" he pointed to a line of people "And make sure you have your tickets ready"</p><p>
  "We need tickets?" Esselodie asked</p><p>
  "Mhm"</p><p>
  "Do you know where we can get any?" Noah asked</p><p>
  "Actually they're all sold out" The guard said</p><p>
  "OH COME OON" He pulled out his wallet "I'll pay you" The guard sighed and started to walk away, Noah followed behind him "Seriously, how much do you get paid? I'LL DOUBLE IT!"</p><p>
  "No"</p><p>
  "Triple?"</p><p>
  "Jeez kid why do you want in so bad?"</p><p>
  Noah leaned in a whispered "See the girl with the white hair over there? Well I really like her and it's really important to her that she gets to see the ruins and I want to be the guy that lets her do that"</p><p>
  The guard sighed again "Ok fine, but only this once"</p><p>
  "YES!! OH YOU'RE AMAZING" He ran back the others "I got the guard to let us in" He explained and they all went inside with the guard</p><p>
  The four separated to look around, Esselodie went to a corner with old bookshelves, she couldn't get close do to the red fence blocking the way, a worker came up to Ess "If you're curious about the books that were here once you can head to the museum, they copied the information to books you can read, there are some very entertaining stories in them"</p><p>
  "Stories? Could you tell me what some of them are about?" She asked</p><p>
  "Of course! Hmm my favorite story is the one about how the people who lived in the ruins learned to wield magic in order to fend off demons"</p><p>
  "Demons?"</p><p>
  "They are described as shapeless dark beings of mist" She explained</p><p>
  "Mists" Esselodie said to herself "Um and what about the magic?"</p><p>
  "The book explains that some of the people were able to use magic, but only if they had two of these certain diamonds, apparently they allowed the people to tap into their spiritual connection, but like I said only certain people could do that, but it doesn't matter anyway because it's only a story"</p><p>
  "Uh thanks" The woman walked away "Is that really why Evelyne gave me the other diamond? Why didn't she just tell me about the ability to use magic too. wait does that mean I might be able to use magic?" She thought for a moment "I can figure this out later" She went to look at the other side of the room when suddenly she felt to need to turn towards the bookshelf, when she turned around she saw one of the blue mists, it wrapped itself around her right arm and tugged, she went in the direction it wanted, then she stopped "I can't go behind the fence" She whispered to the mist, it kept pulling, "Ok ok fine" She looked around and waited until no one was looking, then she climbed behind the fence, there was a small carving on the floor that se stood on, then suddenly tons of blue mists quickly surrounded her, she shut her eyes, and when she opened them she was in a different room that she didn't recognize</p><p>
  "Wh-" Then she heard the voice she heard last time she was in a ruin, but it was only one, and it was gentile</p><p>
  "We are what your kind calls mists as you know, but we believe we should tell you who we really are" Esselodie could only stare, she felt as if she couldn't move, the sight of so many mists was paralyzing, after a moment she felt less tense and spoke up</p><p>
  "Before you start please, answer a few questions"</p><p>
  The mist who was speaking before chuckled "Ah yes what a curious being you are. Go on ask your questions" </p><p>
  "I just want to clarify that, to bring me down here, I was teleported after I stood on a symbol carved into the ground, no one saw right?"</p><p>
  "Yes, no one saw, we are thousands of years old you can trust we know what we're doing"</p><p>
  "Another thing, am I able to use magic?" She asked</p><p>
  "That is something you will have to learn yourself, you have the blood inside you and the jewels needed, you only need the connection to the spirits now. Now may we continue what we brought you down here for?"</p><p>
  "Uh y- yes, I'm sorry" She sat down on the cold concrete floor</p><p>
  We mists are the people of the past, we were normal folk who resided in the city of Rendolce, there were buildings just like the one you had been in, they were around the lands where the guardians of Light resided, back then they would tell us of the danger monsters presented, but we refused to believe them, for we couldn't see them, seeing is believing the saying goes, the hostile mists, the black ones, they were the people who thought the guardians were ill in the mind, so they would turn hostile to them, yet still guardians tried to help and protects us, but one day the city was cast into darkness when a most horrendous monster revealed itself to us, it wiped out the cities and many guardians in the battle. The regular folk who died were cast into eternal punishment, they were turned to mists, but only the black ones are the ones who didn't choose, us blue mists chose to be this way so that we may atone for our sins and help any guardians left, the few people who were left alive after the battle believed the guardians had sent the monster, they hunted down the few guardians who were left alive, they were weak, and easy targets</p><p>
  Now only you are fit of the guardians who are left, you must rebuild the Guardians of Light, bring them to their former glory and release us, so we may be at peace knowing we fulfilled our calling</p><p>
  "I-If the people who were alive killed the rest of the guardians, then how am I here?"</p><p>
  "Every guardian in the world came to fight the monster in Rendolce and only a couple hundred survived, it still took years for them to be hunted down, some had the chance to go into hiding, they started families in an effort to keep the bloodline, yours is the only one that survived"</p><p>
  "So the black mists are trying to kill me, but for some reason they can't" Esselodie said</p><p>
  "Correct"</p><p>
  "Why didn't they attack Lisa, my grandmother?"</p><p>
  "Ah Lisa, we were able to cast a spell on her that made them unable to make contact with her, but it was only usable once, it cannot be cast on anyone other than her now, we do apologize for this"</p><p>
"Th-thank you for this, I've been trying to figure this shit out for so long, I didn't expect I would just be dragged down here and have everything explained"</p><p>
  "Don't think you are done yet child, remember what you need to do, we told you this so it wouldn't distract you from what is important, there is still much more to do"</p><p>
  There was a bright light, Esselodie closed her eyes, and just like before when she opened them she appeared outside the ruin where no one would see her, she ran back to find the others in the front of the ruins together</p><p>
  "NOAH!!" She ran at him with a massive smile on her face</p><p>
  "ESS!! There you are, we couldn't find you, where did you go?"</p><p>
  Lucilla cut in "Seriously where were you?!"</p><p>
  "Yeah even I was worried, you were gone for almost an hour" Zoe said</p><p>
  "I was? Hmm I suppose wherever I was maybe time flowed differently"</p><p>
  "Time flowed diffe- what are you going on about, did you hit your head?" Lucilla asked</p><p>
  Esselodie laughed "No, no I'm fine, I've got some stuff to tell you"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>